Posesión
by Doiha-Chan OP
Summary: Secuela de Obsesión Tras haber terminado su relación con Yuki, e iniciar una nueva jornada con Yagami, todo se complica cuando Iori lo ve como una más de sus propiedades... y no como un amante. YAOI IoriXKyo
1. Capítulo 1

**POSESIÓN**

**(SECUELA DE OBSESIÓN)**

(Secuela de Obsesión) Tras haber terminado su relación con Yuki, e iniciar una nueva jornada con Yagami, todo se complica cuando Iori lo ve como una más de sus propiedades... y no como su amante. (YAOI IoriXKyo)

CAPÍTULO 1

_--_UN AÑO DESPUÉS_--_

Kyo suspiró aburrido, mirando a través de la ventana la nieve que caía, disfrutando el ambiente cálido de aquel camerino; sus ojos castaños estaban perdidos en algún punto lejano, esperando a que aquel concierto terminase y pudiera finalmente encontrarse con el pelirrojo.

Odiaba la actitud de Yagami, porque desde el año pasado, cuando botó a Yuki y abandonó a su familia, quedando desprotegido económicamente, su _novio_ le trataba como si, por pagar sus gastos, fuera su propietario y cada movimiento suyo tenía que ser monitoreado por él.

Y eso no era todo, porque los conflictos que trajo su unión iban más allá de quién iba a pagar la cuenta telefónica o la energía eléctrica, sino que involucraba a los clanes y el hecho que estaba prohibida su unión.

El castaño no se oponía ni negaba, mucho menos, lo mucho que disfrutaba de la compañía de Yagami.

Iori parecía no entender que estaban juntos, pero él tampoco era sumiso y cuando peleaban, también defendía su postura y ambos terminaban en una pelea preapocalíptica.

Giró los ojos, escuchando a lo lejos el rugido de la multitud que aclamaba a Iori Yagami.

Por qué ese tipo de cosas le pasaba solamente a él?

No comprendía por qué después de haber sido torturado por NESTS, por K' y su fuego desvaneciéndose, simplemente Yagami lo trataba como si fuera algo suyo a lo que por derecho tenía acceso.

Estaba sin dinero, por eso mismo había acudido a su último recurso, King.

La mujer le ofreció trabajo en el bar y él estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, si Yagami se enfadaba, bien por él, que lidiara con el coraje por su propia cuenta, porque Kyo no iba a soportarlo.

Mucho hacía con aguantar que cuando llegaba a la casa se ponía en actitud de amo y señor de Kyo.

Frunció el ceño.

Oía el grito constante, los acordes de la guitarra del pelirrojo y su voz potente y sensual.

Aún así, mejor que Yagami rezara por retener a Kyo a su lado, porque el castaño estaba hartándose de ser un objeto personal más en la vida de su amante.

No buscaba mucho, simplemente un poco más de atención, aparte de la que recibía en la cama.

"No sabía que estaba aquí, Kyo San." Dijo amablemente la joven que atendía las mesas, que en ese momento había ido a buscarlo, pero no quería cortarle muy rudamente la inspiración al hermoso joven.

El Kusanagi estaba acostumbrado a que Iori, al no verlo entre su público, aclamando y gritándolo, mandaba a la chica por él.

"Me entretuve." Se excuso.

Vestía de negro y su piel pálida contrastaba con el color de su ropa. Desde que mantenía aquella insana relación con Yagami su guardarropa estaba muy gris y negro, demasiado oscuro.

Había entre él y Yagami algo. Imposible de definir o clasificar, pero algo al fin y al cabo, muy fuerte e intenso, que además del sexo y a pesar de las peleas, seguía arrastrándolos juntos.

"Quiere que le avise a Yagami Sama que está ocupado en algo más?"

Él negó.

No tenía caso de todas formas, porque si Iori lo requería, movería mar y tierra con tal que estuviera a su lado. E iba a conseguirlo, porque creía que ordenándole a alguien más que fuera por Kyo, éste esperaría a que alguien tomara su correa y lo llevara con su amo.

Estúpido Yagami engreído.

"Iré enseguida, sólo dile que estoy en el baño."

La joven asintió, cortésmente y abandonó el camerino.

Ella no comprendía la relación de su jefe con aquel joven de ojos castaños, quien cada día se veía más amargado al lado de Yagami. Ella podría decir a simple vista que era porque el pelirrojo siempre esperaba que al chasquido de sus dedos, Kyo estuviera disponible para él, aunque él hiciera lo que le viniera en gana, sin darle explicaciones a su amante.

Kyo miró la puerta cerrarse suavemente y maldijo en silencio.

Abandonó su vida por eso, porque creyó que iría a un mejor lugar y su relación con sus padres ahora era muy hostil, desde que Yuki decidió que iba a vengarse y envió una copia del vídeo de su primera noche con Yagami a sus padres.

Entró al baño y se mojó la cara con agua fría.

No estaba arrepentido de haber cometido ese enorme error, simplemente pensaba en una forma de enmendarlo.

"Necesitas ayuda?"

La voz de Yagami le llegó fuerte y clara.

No hizo el intento de prestarle atención, sino que siguió humedeciendo sus sienes con las yemas de sus dedos.

Presionando levemente, para aliviar el dolor de cabeza creciente que desde hacía un par de días estaba molestándolo.

"Te hice una pregunta." Dijo, entrando al baño y tomando con fuerza a Kyo de los hombros, girándolo sobre su sitio y empujándolo contra la pared, de modo que estaba casi sobre él.

Los ojos rojos de Yagami brillaban llenos de ira, enfadado porque su pequeño Kyo no estaba obedeciendo sus órdenes y estaba siendo irrespetuoso.

"No soy ni tu hijo ni tu mascota, no puedes obligarme a responderte cuando no tengo ganas de verte." Respondió Kyo, empleando innecesaria fuerza para soltarse del agarre del pelirrojo. "Soy tu amante deberías verme como eso, no como un objeto de tu propiedad."

"Quieres ser mi amante ahora?" Volvió a arrinconarlo, inclinándose a él y aspirando su aroma.

"No tienes que terminar tu presentación?"

Yagami besó su cuello, dejando marcas cuando succionaba en vez de besar.

"Tú qué crees?" Preguntó, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello y dedicándose a desabotonar los botones de la camisa de su amante.

Kyo no opuso mucha resistencia, dándose cuenta que todo el tiempo lo único que deseaba era un poco más de atención de su amante pelirrojo, quien últimamente estaba mucho más dedicado a la banda que a él.

El ruido del agua cayendo le llegaba a ambos, pero ninguno se tomó la molestia de cerrar la llave.

El castaño se aferró a la chaqueta de Yagami cuando éste introdujo su mano en sus pantalones y masajeó el miembro erecto de Kusanagi, quien dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y dejó escapar un potente gemido de su garganta.

Pero el heredero Yagami no descansó hasta haber desvestido por completo al joven castaño y haberlo torturado con caricias por todo su cuerpo, disfrutando de los gemidos constantes y potentes del joven.

Besó su pecho, su cintura y jugó con su miembro, lamiéndolo y torturándolo con sus manos mientras lo masturbaba, al mismo tiempo que sus dientes mordían aquella deliciosa tetilla que estaba rogando por atención, tan sonrosada y tierna.

Sin embargo, Kyo no se quedó quieto, usó su mano para acariciar el rostro de Yagami, distrayéndolo de su tarea, viéndose así en la posibilidad de girarlo y sentarse sobre sus caderas, para restregarse sensualmente sobre él, sobre la extensión de su sexo erguido.

Besó su boca con ímpetu, con un deseo contenido que deseaba descargar desde hacía varios días, y sin estar preparado con algún lubricante, dejó que su mano guiara el miembro de Yagami por su entrada, sintiéndola abrirse paso bruscamente, quizá hiriendo más de lo normal.

Esperó un momento, hasta que Yagami posó su mano en su cintura y lo movió rápidamente, circularmente.

El grito de Kyo quizá se oyó fuera del camerino, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle demasiado.

Tras unos cuantos movimientos más, Kyo y el pelirrojo alcanzaron el clímax al mismo tiempo y el castaño se dejó caer, agotado, sobre su amante, quien lo giró y salió de él.

"Tengo que irme." Soltó en el momento menos adecuado, viendo a su amante en el suelo, sonrojado por el orgasmo recién alcanzado. "Encuéntrame afuera."

Vio a Kyo ponerse en pie y empezar a vestirse.

"Vete al carajo, Yagami!" Y de un empujón, Kyo lo había sacado del baño.

Yagami sonrió.

Su amante tenía que aprender que, en su vida, él no era un amante romántico y dulce, y que no iba a cambiar su estilo simplemente por su inseguridad, de allí en fuera, esperaba que el sexo no se acabara, porque el Kusanagi era muy bueno en ello.

Continúa...

Notas de autora:

Qué fue eso? Algo angsty, pero que va a tener un final feliz, como Angel Of Gemini me dijo. De todas formas, yo quiero que queden juntos y bien, pero conociéndolos tenía que ser algo más drástico y no simplemente amor y amor.

Espero les guste.


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Benimaru sacudió la cabeza negativamente, compadeciendo a su mejor amigo, quien estaba en un lío del que no quería saber, porque si se involucraba de más iba a terminar ardiendo púpura.

Además, Kyo no era un indefenso jovencito de dieciséis años, tenía veintiséis y podía cuidarse perfectamente bien sin depender de la ayuda de alguien más; pero en ese instante, su amigo bien podía usar un poco de apoyo moral, y él estaba allí por eso, además, Kyo le citó en aquel bar, no podía rehusarse y dejándolo esperando.

También estaba corriendo peligro allí, porque si Yagami se enteraba o los veía, iba a creer que Kyo estaba tramando algo a sus espaldas.

Mejor suplicar a los dioses que el concierto en que estaba durase más tiempo aún.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó, tras ver a su amigo apurar un trago de tequila rápidamente.

Kyo no estaba nada bien, pero no iba a admitirlo, porque eso significaría darle el poder a Yagami, aunque él no se enterara, de actuar sobre sus sentimientos y sus reacciones, y era muy necio para permitirle eso.

Tosió, incómodo ante la mirada de su mejor amigo, quien no paraba de observarlo con demasiada atención.

"No tienes que preguntar eso... estoy muy bien." Mintió.

Porque estar embriagándose en un bar, escondiéndose de un amante no era la definición de Benimaru para 'estar bien'.

"Por qué pelearon ahora?" Quiso saber.

Él se opuso desde el principio a esa relación, argumentando que no era sana y que eso iba simplemente a dañar al joven castaño, pero Kyo, tan necio como lo conocía, seguía empeñado en creer que él iba a controlar todos los aspectos de su relación con el pelirrojo.

Era una lástima que su -luna de miel- como le llamó Benimaru al momento de sexo interrumpido durante una semana entre ellos, hubiese terminado.

Una verdadera lástima.

"Yagami es un imbécil y cree que estaré disponible las veinticuatro horas del día para andarle besando el trasero." Respondió, enfadado. "Tiene la extraña idea que un amante es aquel que hace lo que tú le digas cuando tú le digas."

Benimaru siempre pensó que justamente ése iba a ser su más grande problema.

Ni Kyo o Yagami eran personalidades pasivas, así que su carácter les iba a dar muchísimos problemas, que si en el sexo evadían, al momento de enfrentarse por algún conflicto romántico, ninguno iba a querer ceder.

"Te ve más como un esclavo que un amante. Ése es el problema?" Su incredulidad molestó a Kyo.

"A qué te refieres con 'Ése es el problema?' Qué esperabas, una tercera guerra mundial? No somos tan brutos." Aclaró el castaño.

"Sabes a qué me refiero." Dijo el rubio, esperando no ofender a su amigo por su punto de vista, pero hey, eran ellos quienes estaban peleando por un asunto tan estúpido como el hecho que Yagami era muy indiferente a la relación.

Eso cualquiera pudo imaginarlo.

"Habla de una vez, cuál es tu punto, Beni?" Apuró Kyo, viendo a la puerta.

Ni siquiera dejó nota que no iba a estar en casa por ir a encontrarse con Benimaru en un bar, pero estaba seguro que de proponérselo Iori Yagami encontraría a Kyo Kusanagi así éste fuera del tamaño de un alfiler.

Su problema era la posesividad.

"Kyo, no creas que Yagami de la noche a la mañana va a ser un terrón de azúcar... lo odiarías de ser así. Además, tú sabías en lo que estabas involucrándote cuando decidiste lanzarte y acostarte con él." Le recordó su amigo.

"No..."

"Y no me salgas con tu 'No tuve opción', porque sabes que sí la tenías." Le alzó un poco la voz.

"Es lo de menos, ya estoy estancado con él, porque Yuki y su idea de venganza era dejarme sin herencia." Apoyó su codo en la barra y cerró los ojos.

Pensar en su nueva vida con Iori Yagami era en cierto modo reconfortante, por estar lejos de las tradiciones y haberse alejado de una novia a quien no amaba, pero también significaba que iba a depender de sí mismo, y por el momento de Yagami. Su nuevo empleo con King empezaba al día siguiente, pero era nocturno, por lo que no importaba mucho si se embriagaba o no, para la noche no estaría tan mal de todas formas.

Sintió la mano de su amigo en su cabello castaño, acariciándolo para brindarle confort, el que estaba necesitando desde que perdió la razón, un año atrás, para quedarse con el pelirrojo imbécil.

Y de dónde sacó la maldita idea Yagami de enviarle a su novia un vídeo de ellos dos en medio del sexo?

Mente enferma y retorcida la suya.

"Por qué no vamos a mi departamento. Allá Yagami no sabrá que estás y descansarás para ir a casa sin aliento a alcohol y tan distraído. Será bueno, además, que cambies de ambiente. Aunque sea un momento."

Kyo asintió.

Salir del departamento y dormir en el de Beni que era muy cómodo, no era una mala idea.

Hizo nota mental de no quedarse a dormir toda la noche en casa de Beni, porque Iori podría enfadarse... además, el pelirrojo podría notar su ausencia, en cambio si llegaba, cuando menos a media noche, podría fingir no haber salido jamás, cuando su amante pelirrojo llegase de su concierto.

"De acuerdo, sólo porque el departamento de Yagami ya me hastía."

Siguiendo a Benimaru, salió del bar y entró al vehículo de su rubio amigo, quien lo abordó también y lo llevó a su departamento.

Kyo jamás pensó mucho en las posibles consecuencias de esos actos.

Además, estaba muy enfadado con su amante, por haber sido abandonado en aquel baño de un camerino tras una sesión de sexo y él no se iba a tomar las cosas tan a la ligera, porque a comparación de las groupies que seguían a su amante, él era su amante y merecía un poco más de respeto y un mejor trato.

Iori no podría encelarse, de cualquier modo, porque su relación no era muy normal y no era propiamente una relación, porque Iori andaba con muchas de aquellas fans que le seguían... él podía salir con un amigo... que Yagami lidiara con sus celos y no los expresara... no era cosa suya.

Que mal que él y Yagami no tuvieran la misma forma de pensar.

OOOO

Yagami bajó de su automóvil y vio la ex novia de Kyo parada frente al bloque de edificios donde él vivía con el Kusanagi.

La joven parecía desubicada y enfadada, si cabe decir.

"Qué demonios quieres aquí, Kushinada?" Preguntó, rudamente, el peleador del King Of Fighters.

Sus ojos rojos destilaban odio.

"Vine a ver a Kyo Chan, pero él no está, así que estoy esperándolo." Comunicó la joven, viendo como la expresión en el rostro de Yagami cambiaba a una de inesperada sorpresa.

Si Kyo no estaba en el departamento, dónde demonios estaba y por qué se salió sin consultarlo con él?

"Pues espéralo lejos de aquí." Dijo enfadado y de un empujón la apartó de su camino, dirigiéndose a la entrada del bloque de edificios.

Con la furia en su interior, entró al ascensor.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento y entró, lanzando su gabardina al suelo.

Su enfado era mucho y no entendía por qué.

Generalmente él era una persona con suficiente autoestima como para creer que el Kusanagi estaba engañándole, pero en cuanto se trataba de Kyo él era irracional y quería siempre estar al tanto de las actividades que llevaba a cabo.

Cogió el teléfono y luego marcó el número del móvil de Kyo, oyendo que sonó tres veces y una voz respondió el teléfono. Una voz que NO era la de su amante castaño.

"Quién demonios eres?" Preguntó, después de haber oído un 'Quién habla?' de alguien que no era Kyo y a quien no reconocía.

"Yagami, soy yo Benimaru..."

Y antes que el rubio pudiera añadir algo más, Yagami continuó. "Quiero saber qué hace Kyo contigo? Ahora mismo."

Benimaru rió.

"Él sólo vino porque estaba triste; usted lo está haciendo sentir como un mueble más en su casa... uno al que sólo usa en las noches, como muñeca inflable."

Yagami no dijo nada.

Quizá era cierto, porque entre él y Kyo no abundaba el romance, pero él creyó que Kyo estaba conforme con eso. A poco Kyo era del tipo de novio cursi? No imaginaba una relación así entre ambos.

"Sólo dile que lo quiero aquí." Dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

OOOO

"Qué dijo?" Preguntó Kyo, sentado junto a Benimaru.

"Que te espera en casa." Respondió y vio un leve brillo de vida en los ojos de su amigo, quien estaba pensando en la idea de estar con Yagami sin pelear, por una vez.

Estaban arruinando lo que tenían, Kyo simplemente esperaba que no tuviera que tomar medidas extremas, porque eso iba a perjudicarlo a él más que a nadie, especialmente ahora que su familia lo rechazaba.

"Bien, Beni... Iré a casa."

Se puso en pie y salió del departamento del rubio, tomaría un taxi que le dejara en su nuevo hogar, desde hacía un año e iba a tener una larga conversación con Iori Yagami, una donde dejaría en claro que él no era un juguete que se usa y se guarda al antojo de los demás.

Continúa...

Notas de autora:

Les está gustando? Eso espero, bueno, les prometo que sí se van a solucionar las cosas, aunque cueste un poquito... y al igual que Obsesión no va a ser un fic muy largo. Aunque más largo que el anterior sí.

**REVIEWS.**

Sailor-chan. Qué alegría que te haya parecido interesante! Y Yagami San no es malo, es simplemente Yagami. Yo me apuré a escribir esto, espero que te siga interesando. Muchas gracias.

Ylla's sin. Gracias por tu review... Me da gusto que te agrade mi Yagami. Gracias Mil.


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3

Cuando llegó a la calle donde vivía con Yagami lo primero que vio fue a la distancia, el Mercedes Benz negro de su amante, aparcado frente al edificio y a su ex novia, sentada en una banca cercana al vehículo.

La curiosidad muy grande le hizo dirigirse al punto en que Yuki estaba, y vio que la joven se ponía en pie y caminaba a él.

"Tenemos que hablar." Fue lo que dijo.

Kyo frunció el ceño.

Ahora su ex novia se aparecía a hablar con él? En qué universo estaba viviendo? Primero su _novio_ y luego su ex novia.

Nada le estaba saliendo bien recientemente.

Y estaba enojado... si se desquitaba con la chica, qué iba a quedar para su amante posesivo? Nada... mejor pasar de largo y fingir demencia a la visita de la chica. Era lo que hacía cuando salían juntos.

"No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Yuki." Sin más, dio media vuelta y se marchó, ignorando los gritos de Yuki, pidiéndole que se detuviera y la escuchara.

No había nada que escuchar, estaba a la deriva, con un novio que se creía su dueño y sin el apoyo de los Kusanagi porque habían visto a su heredero haciendo el amor con su más grande rival.

"Escúchame, Kyo!"

Pero el joven no se detuvo y entró al edificio.

Tenía que reunir valor para decirle a Yagami en su cara lo mucho que le molestaba que lo trataran como un niño.

Ése había sido el principal motivo por el que se opuso siempre a las leyes de su clan, porque todos querían forzarlo a hacer cosas que no le interesaban, como si fuera un niño pequeño que necesitaba que lo guiaran en cada una de sus acciones y que necesitaba protección y vigilancia constante de veinticuatro horas.

No era tonto, ni débil, por lo que podía decir con certeza que Iori Yagami estaba simplemente exagerando su reacción.

"Dónde estabas?" Preguntó Yagami, que estaba esperándolo en la planta baja del edificio, con una expresión de enfado.

Kyo vio a un par de personas abajo y para evitar un escándalo jaló a Yagami de la manga de su camisa, guiándolo al ascensor.

"Aquí no, Yagami. Vamos al departamento." Fue lo que dijo, suavemente, en un susurro.

"Suéltame, Kyo... Te pregunté: Dónde estabas?"

Kyo jaló más fuerte a Iori, llevándolo finalmente al ascensor y viendo como la puerta se cerraba después que ellos entraban.

"Dónde estabas?" Preguntó, enfadado y golpeando la pared metálica del ascensor.

Kyo apartó la mirada.

Oh, no! Iori estaba cometiendo un error al comportarse tan celoso; porque él no estaba cometiendo ningún pecado o algo similar, ni siquiera estaba seguro del por qué del enfado de su novio. Acaso no quería tampoco que viera a su amigo?

Ya no tenía permitido contactar a Shingo y a Benimaru?

"Estaba con Benimaru." Respondió, evitando agrandar la discusión.

Si Iori intentaba controlarlo, una vez más, él iba a enfadarse... y un Iori enfadado, haciendo enfadar a un Kyo, no era una muy buena fórmula.

"Te dije que me esperaras... dijiste que no querías ir conmigo."

"Y por eso tenía que quedarme encerrado en el departamento?" Preguntó Kyo, furioso. "Ahora también me vas a marcar como 'Propiedad de Iori Yagami: No tocar'? No seas infantil, Iori."

Yagami rió fuertemente, como lo hacía antaño, cuando se veía vencedor en algún combate.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Kyo.

"Ya te dije que no soy tu mascota, Yagami. No tienes que desconfiar de mí, ni creer que si sueltas la correa voy a escapar."

Iori rió.

"Tu amiguita me dijo lo mismo... crees que estoy sobrepasándome contigo? Siendo muy duro?" Preguntó con voz burlona. "Jamás creí que lo quisieras más suave."

Kyo apartó la mirada.

"No es un juego, Yagami."

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, su conversación se vio interrumpida, hasta que bajaron y entraron al departamento, para continuarla en el interior.

"Las cosas van a mejorar?"

Yagami negó un par de veces.

"Las cosas están muy bien... lo único que yo iba a decirte es que me voy. La gira empieza mañana. Si quieres venir... a menos que creas que te pregunto porque eres mi mascota." Gruñó Yagami, enfadado. "Si vas a ir, avísame antes que te duermas."

Kyo asintió.

OOOO

Yagami miró a Kyo, que estaba parado frente a él, los dos lucían muy cansados de todo aquel falso teatro de su noviazgo.

Ninguno de los dos soportaba por completo la actitud del otro, pero eso hacía muy entretenida la relación; aunque Kyo llegó a hartarse de ser visto como una especie de juguete sexual para Yagami.

"Qué fue lo que decidiste?" Cuestionó Yagami.

Esperaba oír una negativa, porque cuando Kyo se mostraba necio, no había poder en el mundo que lograse hacerlo cambiar de opinión, y en ese momento, Kyo no tenía una muy buena opinión de él.

"Voy a ir contigo." Anunció, sorprendiendo a Yagami.

Él mismo estuvo sorprendido cuando por su mente pasó tercamente la idea de ir con Yagami.

"Cuáles son tus condiciones? Quiero saberlas ahora." Fue la pregunta de Yagami.

Sabía que había condiciones.

"Me alegra que preguntes; Sólo son dos condiciones y espero que puedes cumplirlas: la primera es que me trates bien y no me mandes guardaespaldas... y la otra, que no te vayas con cualquier groupie."

Yagami se rió, burlándose de su segunda petición.

"Así que es por celos."

Kyo negó. "Dímelo tú, qué fue lo que pensaste que estaba haciendo con Benimaru? Teniendo sexo con él en su departamento? Pues te equivocas, porque él es sólo mi amigo." Aclaró.

"Bien... salimos mañana, a las 6:00 AM. Procura no hacerme esperar."

El joven Kusanagi asintió y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Yagami... esa noche, al igual que muchas otras, como acababan de pelear, estaba seguro que SÍ iba a dormir y no iba a ser despertado a media noche para una sesión de sexo con su novio insaciable.

Además, mientras Iori de seguro se quedaba a componer alguna canción, él iba a tener la oportunidad de pensar muy bien las cosas, porque debía admitirlo, la relación que ellos dos llevaban NO era muy saludable.

Tendría que ver los pro y contras de estar con una persona como el pelirrojo y balancearlo, viendo si le convenía o no seguir estando con él... pero de algo estaba seguro. Si abandonaba a Iori, no iba a regresar arrastrándose a la mansión Kusanagi, iba a empezar de cero.

Notas de autora:

El tercer capítulo. Yo creí que iba a ser el último, ahora veo que no fue así. Pronto les subo el otro. Gracias por leer.

**REVIEWS.**

Yumi. Arigatou! Fue un muy buen comentario y me agrada que te guste el Kyo que estoy plasmando. Ahí tienes el nuevo capítulo.

Kinyoubi. Bueno, me pidieron una continuación y decidí dárselas, porque ustedes son quienes leen mi trabajo. Sé que es un poco extrema, pero así son ambos personajes. Gracias por el apoyo... Yo escribo y espero que les guste.

Forfirith-Greenleaf. Gracias, amiga. Cada comentario tuyo me hace muy feliz :) Sí, sé que Iori no es muy romántico, pero es por eso mismo, porque es Iori... jeje. Kyo así lo aguantó un año, que se calle y lo soporte jeje. No, pero va a haber solución.. y jamás, JAMÁS, yo escribiría a Kyo engañando a Iori con Benimaru... con él never.. y nos vemos pronto, amiga.. TQM, besos y te cuidas.


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Se habían hospedado en un hotel cinco estrellas donde lo atendían tan bien, como si él mismo fuera un integrante de la banda, aunque sólo fuera el amante del vocalista de ésta. Por eso mismo tenía ciertos privilegios que los demás no.

No que realmente le interesase, porque no le daba mucha importancia a ese hecho.

Obtuvo justamente lo que quería, Iori lo trataba bien, aunque eso no evitaba que ocasionalmente Aki, la misma tipa encargada de la imagen de Iori, fuera a _espiarlo_ para ver qué estaba haciendo.

Un poco frustrante.

Pero el mismo Yagami se lo había dicho, las cosas no iban a cambiar, y mejor dejar de soñar que iba a mejorar todo para él, porque no estaba viviendo en un mundo color de rosa y sabía muy bien quién era su amante, así como el mismo Yagami sabía que era Kyo con quien estaba.

Simplemente que Yagami se tomó muy en serio el hecho que desde que le conoció, declaró a Kyo como suyo.

"Está bien, Kyo San?" Preguntó Aki, sonriéndole apologéticamente desde la entrada de la habitación.

Ella misma sentía que violaba la privacidad del joven apareciéndose en los momentos menos indicados, pero eran órdenes de Yagami Sama y ella no podía negarse a obedecerlas, porque era el hombre que le pagaba.

"Estoy bien, simplemente estaba observando el paisaje. Es bonito." Dijo Kyo, viendo por la ventana.

"Lamento interrumpirlo." Se disculpó ella, sonando apenada.

Yagami Sama le pagaba una cantidad extra de dinero con tan de estar siempre al pendiente de cada uno de los movimientos de su amante.

Yagami Sama no era inseguro, pero Kyo San era rebelde en algunas cuestiones y siempre le llevaba la contraria al pelirrojo, motivo por el que siempre terminaban discutiendo.

Ella sabía que sus personalidades eran chocantes, pero también era consciente de qué tan apasionados podían llegar a ser uno con el otro cuando estaban de buen humor y el enfado no era parte de ellos.

Aki aún así odiaba ser la guardaespaldas de Kyo; especialmente siendo una chica.

Si Kyo querría salir, de un sólo empujón iba a librarse de ella.

"Oh, no te preocupes, Aki Kun, sé que Yagami es quien te pide que hagas todo esto. No quiero costarte tu empleo." Sonrió el castaño, amablemente.

Yagami y él estaban en una especie de bomba de tiempo, en cualquier momento iba a explotar y Kyo sabía que todos los miembros de la manda y el staff que los acompañaba en la gira quería estar lejos cuando se diera el momento de la explosión.

Peor aún, él estaba molesto con su novio y con su ex novia, porque Yuki seguía intentando contactarlo. Incluso le mandó un mensaje con Shingo, diciéndole que era urgente que ellos hablaran.

No sabía qué podía ser tan importante, ni quería saberlo.

"No quiere tomar algo, Kyo San?" Preguntó la joven, acercándose al refrigerador del hotel y sacando una lata de cerveza para ella.

Kyo la observó.

La sobriedad era muy buena, especialmente ahora que iba a hablar con Yagami, porque el alcohol iba a dejarlo vulnerable a las caricias de su amante e iba a perder la conversación desde el principio, dejándose seducir por el pelirrojo.

"No hay jugo o algo libre de licor por allí?" Quiso saber y la joven se inclinó para alcanzar una botella de jugo de naranja que le lanzó a Kyo, quien la atrapó.

"Sin alcohol... Va a hablar con Yagami Sama?" Curioseó.

"Sí."

"Suerte, Kyo San." Deseó la joven y se dio media vuelta. "Yo me retiró, señor, porque ya terminé mi ronda por acá y dudo mucho que usted me siga queriendo cerca para molestarlo." Rió Aki.

"Hasta mañana, Aki Kun."

"Sí, Kyo San... y duerma bien."

Tras la despedida y los buenos deseos de la chica, oyó la puerta cerrarse suavemente y luego, un par de minutos después, ésta volvió a abrirse, dejando entrar al dueño de su sufrimiento y de su placer.

Yagami estaba frente a él.

"Aki me dijo que desde que llegamos no has abandonado el hotel." Comentó el pelirrojo. "No te apetece salir?"

Kyo negó.

"Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo, Yagami?" Preguntó Kyo. "Yuki ha sido muy persistente y sigue queriendo hablar conmigo, y Shingo me envió un mensaje, diciendo que es algo relacionado con las dos familias."

"Yuki quiere hablarlo contigo?" Preguntó. Recibió un asentimiento por parte de Kyo. "Me suena a trampa."

"Si no te explicas no sabré de qué demonios estás hablando!"

"Chist!" Le calló el pelirrojo. "Si no nos matábamos antes de los 25 años se suponía que iban a hacer un torneo privado, entre tú y yo... o más bien un combate... o duelo a muerte, como quieras llamarlo. Pero como nuestra rivalidad era notoria, decidieron posponerlo... ahora, con lo sucedido.."

"Hablas de tu maldita idea del vídeo?" Preguntó Kyo.

Seguía pareciéndole carente de sentido y por consiguiente muy estúpido.

Yagami simplemente le arruinó su vida haciendo eso, aunque hubiese creído que lo que hacía era algo que iba a beneficiarlos a ambos.

"Sí. Kushinada mostró el vídeo y los líderes de los respectivos clanes decidieron realizar ese duelo."

Yagami sonaba serio.

"Tú quieres llevarlo a cabo?" Indagó Kyo.

"Claro que no, estúpido Kusanagi!" Exclamó el pelirrojo, enfadado a la sola idea que su amante pensara que aún quería matarlo. "Tú eres quien quería saber."

"Es ése el motivo por el cual no me dejas salir?"

Yagami enarcó una ceja.

"Claro que no! Eso no tiene nada que ver, Kyo. Simplemente eres mío y no me gusta que nadie toque mis cosas."

Kyo suspiró.

Yagami era imposible.

Pero al menos tenía la seguridad que se preocupaba por él.

"Y por qué Yuki está involucrada?"

"Ella inició todo... como tu familia te rechaza debe ser la encargada de contactarte para que recibas la información del mentado duelo." Comunicó Yagami, serio.

"Tú ya sabías?"

Un asentimiento.

"Y por qué no me habías dicho?"

"Porque mañana es un año, exactamente, desde que empezamos esta aventura, o como quieras llamarle, Kyo. No iba a arruinar tu cumpleaños con un duelo aburrido, a menos que sea lo que tú quieras."

Kyo cerró los ojos.

Creerle a Yagami? Era lo único que le quedaba.

"Vamos a huir de nuestras responsabilidades?"

Yagami estalló en risas, lo que su amante decía sonaba tan risible, especialmente luego de que él ignorara las tradiciones de su clan y renegara en su contra, diciendo que vivían en el pasado.

Por muy cierto que eso fuera.

"Tú siempre hiciste eso. Nunca te importó el clan."

"Me importas tú." Retó el joven.

Yagami le miró a los ojos.

"Y tú me importas a mí, torpe. Por qué crees que soy como soy contigo?" Preguntó, un poco inseguro de dar a conocerle sus motivos a Kusanagi, pero consciente que su novio era muy estúpido como para entender bien las cosas rápidamente. "Porque me importas tú."

"Qué haremos con lo del duelo."

Yagami negó. "Eso lo veremos mañana. Es hora de dormir, Kyo Chan."

Kyo asintió y recibió un abrazo que Yagami le dio, uno muy fuerte, en el que el rostro de Yagami se enterró en su cuello y aspiró su aroma. Al menos estaban progresando, muy poco, pero era algo.

Continuará...

Notas de autora:

Yagami es muy lindo, a su manera, al menos es lo que yo pienso, pero no se preocupen, lo que yo pienso es irrelevante. Un capítulo más... me sorprende que aún no termine esto, pero ya el próximo es el final... I swear.

**REVIEWS.**

Forfirith-Greenleaf. Hi, espero que te siga gustando este loco fic. Bueno en la gira se reconcilian, eso es algo, no? Ya tengo lo que me hacía falta para un final no angst, como prometí... ;) Sobre Beni y Kyo, yo no lo haría sólo porque prefiero a Iori, sino porque Beni me cae mal, aunque no parezca... LO DETESTO! Sólo pondría a alguien más con Kyo Chan y ése es K' (aunque me odien).

Sailor-chan. Una groupie es una fanática de alguna banda que hace cualquier cosa por los miembros de la misma banda... _cualquier_ cosa. Y Yuki ya no molestará más.

Kendra Duvoa. Oh, no, aquí nadie pierde, por eso mismo estoy haciendo todo lo posible porque todo salga bien. Gracias!


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Cuando Kyo despertó estaba solo en la enorme cama King Size, pero encontró una pequeña cajita en el buró de su lado. Al abrirla encontró un anillo que en letras muy pequeñas tenía el siguiente grabado: _Porque me perteneces_.

Típico de Yagami, pero al menos ahora sabía que sí se preocupaba por él y que no era todo un teatro simplemente para tenerlo en su poder.

Yagami tenía una extraña forma de demostrar su afecto.

Se levantó y caminó medio adormilado al baño, lavó su cara y se desperezó; tenía que bajar a desayunar y a encontrarse con Aki, quien de seguro estaba esperándole para darle a conocer el itinerario que iba a seguirse ese día.

Kyo bostezó.

Pensar en estar lejos de casa no era el problema, el problema entonces era que en _casa_ o al menos donde vivió su infancia, sus padres planeaban un duelo a muerte con su amante, y él no estaba enterado y para colmo, enviaban a Yuki a que le diera el anuncio, como si él no pudiera lidiar enterarse de algo como eso.

No era un infante y no necesitaba protección, mucho menos a un dueño.

Lo único que en ese momento quería era un poco de relajación, un momento tranquilo, sin que Yagami se portara como un perro guardián o enviara a Aki a hacer ese trabajo.

Obviamente la chica, por la paga que estaba recibiendo, no ponía muchas excusas al momento de prácticamente acosar a Kyo.

Cepilló sus dientes con dentrífico sabor menta y se arregló en un dos por tres.

Pronto estaba listo.

Salió de la habitación, y cuando estaba cerrando, oyó una voz a su espalda, una que no creyó oír nunca más, al menos no luego de haber sido prácticamente echado por su padre de los terrenos de la mansión.

"Así que los rumores son ciertos." Kagura habló, sorprendiendo a Kyo, quien se volvió de golpe.

Miró a la mujer, sorprendido.

Qué rumores?

Su romance con Yagami ya era noticia vieja, aunque siendo una sacerdotisa que se encierra en su templo para renovar los conjuros, no era tan sorprendente que apenas se estuviese enterando.

"Yagami y yo?" Preguntó. "Eso es noticia vieja, en lo que a mí respecta. Creo que dio vuelta al mundo y ahora hay nuevos _chismes_, no es algo que haya durado mucho, aunque ocasionalmente nos persiguen."

La mujer rió.

"No me opongo, si es lo que tú piensas. Cómo podría cuando veo que hace feliz a Yagami? Hace un año que no sufre ningún ataque..." Corroboró la información que él ya sabía pero temía aceptar. "Le brindas estabilidad, lo cual es algo muy especial, proviniendo tú de una familia que odia a los Yagami."

Kyo se sonrojó.

"A mí esa rivalidad siempre me pareció estúpida." Recordó, y vio una vez más a la mujer. "Por cierto, qué haces aquí, lejos del templo?"

Ella sonrió.

"Buena pregunta." Dijo. "Sólo vine a entregarte un presente, ya sabes, por tu cumpleaños, Kyo Chan."

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, amistoso, casi fraternal y le susurró al oído. "Sigue cuidando a Yagami; ambos lo necesitan."

OOOO

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y el castaño entró, encontrándose rápidamente con el rostro de su amante pelirrojo, que en una mesa apartada, desayunaba solo. Su postura indicaba agotamiento.

Kyo se acercó y se sentó a su lado, sonriéndole amablemente al pelirrojo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban juntos sin discusiones estúpidas interrumpiéndolos y arruinando su diversión.

"Buen día, Iori." Saludó y se dedicó a observar la expresión casi sorprendida de su amante.

"Creí que estarías enfadado: por el regalo." Dijo, haciendo referencia al grabado del anillo, Kyo no quiso iniciar discusión así que no comentó nada. "Buen día."

Kyo, sin prestar atención al público no deseado, se inclinó y besó los labios de Yagami.

"Qué vamos a hacer con el duelo?"

Yagami lo jaló para un beso más profundo, ignorando los cuchicheos de los presentes.

Las cosas con Kyo iban a mejorar, aunque no cambiara mucho su forma de ser; su castaño finalmente parecía haber comprendido que su forma posesiva de ser era lo que lo convertía en Iori Yagami, lo que le debía de gustar de él: disfrutar como le celaba.

"No volveremos a Osaka, te parece?" Preguntó, levemente inseguro de las posibles respuestas, pero no dándolo a notar.

"A mí no me interesa volver a Osaka."

"Nos quedaremos, entonces."

Aki a la distancia sonrió, su jefe estaba cediendo sólo un poco, porque mayor parte la hacía Kyo, pero si eso significaba felicidad para ambos jóvenes, ella no protestaba, mientras siguiera cobrando su pequeña fortuna, los tres iban a estar muy bien: Iori siendo el líder de una banda y peleador del Torneo de KOF, Kyo en el bar de King, siendo novio de Yagami Iori y peleador del Torneo de KOF, y ella siendo la guardaespaldas de Kyo y asistente personal de Yagami.

Sí, todo estaba muy bien.

**O W A R I**

Notas de autora:  
Finalmente, el final XD Un poco redundante. Ok, muchas gracias por todo, las aprecia, Lena.

**REVIEWS**

Sailor-chan. Bueno, yo sin que me pagaran espiaría a Kyo ;) Y a mí me sorprende actualizar constantemente, pero cuando me desaparezco lo hago por largo rato, así que mejor seguir con este ritmo. Ciao.

Forfirith-Greenleaf. Yo nunca pondría a Kyo poniéndole el cuerno a Iori, con nadie, Lo de K' es la otra pareja con quien lo imagino, jamás engañando a Iori... (bueno, quizá sí lo pondría, ya me has puesto a pensar en un posible fic triángulo amoroso) Besos amigas, TQM.

Kendra Duvoa. A todos les gusta verlos en aprieto, pero en este fic no se dio, porque sólo quería solucionar bien las cosas. Gracias por el apoyo.


End file.
